Feliz San Robin
by bunnyBUC
Summary: Historias cortas sobre los hijos de Batman dando o recibiendo regalos en San Valentín.
1. Nightwing

Tenía esto planeado desde hace muuuucho pero nunca lo terminaba hasta hoy.

Claramente ya paso San Valentín pero ustedes ignorenlo.

Posibles errores ortográficos y siento que algunos me quedaron muy Occ

* * *

\- Esto..no era necesario ¡No es que no lo aprecie ni nada! Sabes que nunca desperdiciaría comida y y menos si va dirigido para mí…pero…bueno tú sabes…no digo, bueno me gusta lo que haces, jamás…- decía un avergonzado pelirrojo viendo el enorme pastel que le estaba entregando su amigo.

\- Wally ¿de qué estas hablando?…Espero que te guste- dijo Dick sin entender las tonterías que su amigo le estaba diciendo. Sus brazos cargaban con un enorme pastel con mucho decorado que decía "Feliz San Valentín".

El día de los enamorados y amistad había llegado, y tomando esto último como excusa, Dick pensó que sería una gran idea regalarle algo especial a sus compañeros de equipo por lo que creyó que no había mejor manera de conquistar el corazón que a través del estómago y, gracias a la ayuda de Alfred, decidió hacer un pastel. Pero conociendo a su amigo y su veloz metabolismo, lo más seguro es que se terminaría comiendo el pastel él solo, por eso decidió hacer otro solo para él y, aunque no lo admitiera, le puso mucho esfuerzo a este desde los sabores hasta el decorado.

Nightwing no era el mejor cocinero del mundo cabe destacar pero sabía defenderse medianamente, sus responsabilidades como vigilante y demás, ocupaban mucho de su tiempo y lamentablemente su entrenamiento no llevaba la palabra cocinar en ninguna parte.

Al tener una tienda de 24 hs a media cuadra y una tienda de pizza enfrente, se podría afirmar que su dieta era de la menos sana y los únicos días en los que comía como era debido, era cuando visitaba su antiguo hogar, la mansión Wayne, y por eso el que haya hecho algo tan grande como el pastel, y más para otra persona, lo ponía en verdad muy ansioso y nervioso.

Wally no dijo más nada y pasó su dedo por el dulce para luego meterselo en la boca bajo la atenta mirada del ex compañero del murciélago. Los ojos del pecoso se abrieron y antes de que el menor pensara lo peor, su amigo metió ambas manos en el pastel que Robin que había hecho para él para luego llevarlas hasta su boca; no fue la idea más inteligente que tuvo hay que destacar ,ya que al hacerlo y más usando su supervelocidad, varios pedazos cayeron sobre el moreno que aún sostenía el regalo pero fue muy tarde porque para cuando se dio cuenta su amigo ya se había terminado de devorar todo el dulce.

\- Estuvo delicioso, quién diría que eres bueno cocinando- dijo a modo de chiste hasta que vio lo que había creado- Oh, lo siento mucho- comento entre arrepentido y burlón al ver a su amigo cubierto de crema - No te preocupes, yo me encargo en un flash – Dick iba a replicar sobre ese mal chiste pero de nuevo de quedo con las palabras en la boca puesto que su amigo corrió hasta la cocina y trajo consigo un par de servilletas con las cuales comenzó a limpiar la cara, pecho y brazos de su amigo.

\- Olvídalo, iré a tomar una ducha- le comento avergonzado intentando que pare.

\- ¿Hay más?- pregunta el pecoso, tal parece que fue todo un éxito.

\- ¿Aún estás hambriento? Lo siento pero solo era ese KF- aunque Wally había dejado de ser el alumno de Barry hace mucho para tomar su manto, Dick seguía llamándolo por su antiguo apodo inconscientemente - Si quieres después podemos comprar otr…- de nuevo las palabras fueron cortadas, esta vez al ver a su amigo muy cerca y sentir la textura de la tela roja puesto en su mejilla. Wally retiró con sus dedos un poco de crema que tenía el moreno y se lo llevo hasta su boca.

\- El único pastel que quiero probar es el tuyo- comento de forma distraída mirando divertido a su compañero que parecía querer competir contra el rojo de su traje- Feliz San Valentín para ti también, tendré que darte un regalo igual de especial que el tuyo.

Richard no se confiaba en nada en ese "inocente y desinteresado" tono utilizado.

* * *

Perdonen si venían buscando JayDick, DamiTim, JayTim u otra cosa que tenga ver con emparejar a los robines entre ellos pos aquí eso no existe

Me pregunto a qué sabrá el pastel de Robin ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Tenía pensado agregar una escena en la ducha pero cuando lo escribí en su momento me dije que eso sería para otra ocasión. Hoy habrá solo amor no sexual.

Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su Review...si quieren.

Los amo


	2. Red Hood

Los personajes no me pertenecen :(

* * *

 _Muy bien Harper concéntrate, solo es darle un par de chocolates no puede ser muy difícil. Oh claro, si omitimos que A. la persona es Jason y B. estos no son cualquier chocolate oh bueno no para mí, realmente madrugué varias noches para hacerlos. Es vergonzoso de admitirlo pero sí, pase varios días sin dormir por prepararle a escondidas chocolates a Jason, mi mejor amigo…realmente muero de vergüenza y espero que no sepan tan asqueroso como se ven._

 _Tienen una inexistente forma de corazón pero no hay que juzgar por su apariencia dicen._

 _Qué demonios digo, eso debe saber tan asqueroso como se ve, estaba pensando en cosas estúpidas y cursis cuando lo planee y eh aquí el resultado de todo, con la cola entre las patas aparentando ser el señor seguridad. Demonios, no me sentía así desde que trabajaba con Oliver, cuando le robaba sus licores y tenía que poner una excusa lo suficientemente decente para que no sospechara de mí._

\- Vaya, no pensé que fueras del tipo romántico- _siempre tan gracioso Jason con esa perfecta sonrisa burlona y ojos azules del mismísimo demonio_.

\- ¿Es tan extraño que un amigo le dé a otro un regalo? Es el día de la amistad Jaybird- _El plan es que los acepte, ver que no muera al probarlos e irte lo más rápido que tus piernas te permitan a tu habitación y hacer como que este día jamás pasó._

\- Y también del amor- _Demonios, me siento el ser más estúpido de la tierra_.

\- S-si bueno…- _demonios Harper no muestres debilidad_ \- pero yo miro más por el lado amistoso sabes- _eso ni tú te lo crees_. Me rasco la nuca para aparentar que no le estoy tomando mucha importancia a esto, creo que solo estoy dando una imagen de lo nervioso que me siento.

\- ¿Enserio? – _por fin se digna a tomar la maldita caja, creo que un poco más y se me hubieran resbalado de las manos_ – Estoy alagado Roy – _muy bien, ahora solo es cosa de esperar unos segundos a ver que el chocolate no lo mate y salir corriendo mientras aún conservas algo de dignidad._

\- ¿De verdad?...Ehh digo, claro que deberías – _eso es Harper, que no note lo estúpidamente feliz que te hizo escuchar eso_ \- De todas formas no es nada, solo unos dulces que compre a una vieja que me dio lástima en la esquina del hotel- _lástima tu dignidad y honor basura ¿dónde la dejaste?_

Toma uno de los bombones y comienza a comerlos bajo la atenta, y pésima disimulada, mirada del pelirrojo. Pasa su lengua por sus labios y forma una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su compañero desviar la mirada avergonzado hacia su casco como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve.

 _Oh dios Harper esta es tu señal para correr, comienza a mover el culo. Seguro te ves como un idiota parado en medio de su habitación observando su estúpido casco. Ya no tienes nada más que hacer en su cuarto, ve al tuyo, ya comprobaste que no murió._

\- Pues debería ir y darle las gracias a esa vieja- _espero ¿cuándo fue que se acercó tanto? ¿Qué no estaba sentado?_ \- Quizás hasta le compre otra caja.

\- N-no creo que la vieja siga en esa esquina, y-ya es algo tarde- _joder, joder, joder contrólate hombre_.

\- Entonces la próxima vez deja que yo los pague- _por un demonio ni siquiera puedo verlo a la cara, por favor no comiences a temblar_ \- El chocolate está bastante caro, más si lo compras en esas raras tiendas reposteras que se ven muy costosas- _¿Qué?_

\- V-vaya Jarbird…no sabía que ahora te dedicabas a acosar viejas decrépitas de la calle je je…- _Eso ni tú te lo crees, solo vete ya antes de que esto se ponga más vergonzoso de lo que ya es._ _Espero que ahora si el chocolate lo mate o le dé una diarrea muy fea_.

\- Esa es una de las peores excusas que has inventado Roy, sé que estos chocolates no fueron comprados. Esos chocolates suelen saber a mierda y maní pero lo disimulan con la linda presentación.

\- S-i es por l-la presentación c-cuando venía me tropecé más el calor de seguro se abran deformado por eso- no puedo moverme. _Mis pies se ven tan interesantes_.

\- También te eh visto escapar para entrar en tiendas reposteras- Roy no puede evitar temblar levemente al sentir el aliento de Jason muy cerca de su rostro.

\- N-no sabía que era tan interesante como para que me espíes- si no fuera porque Jason está a solo centímetros del rostro de Roy, quizás jamás lo hubiera escuchado, el pelirrojo era un manojo de nervios y temblores, hasta parecía que se largaría a llorar en cualquier momento del estrés que le producía la situación.

\- Actuabas muy extraño, además comenzaba a faltar dinero ¿Pensabas que no me daría cuenta?- _Que tierno Harper ¿pensaste que estaba preocupado por ti por un momento?-_ Aunque estoy sorprendido, pensé que se los ibas a dar a Kori.

El arquero no se esperaba para nada eso, tampoco se esperaba que al dignarse a levantar la mirada se encontrara con los ojos azules de su compañero tan cerca.

\- P-pues quizás debería la próxima vez- el coraje y los nervios se habían apoderado del ex compañero de Flecha.

\- Pues yo no creo que deberías- Jason toma firmemente a Roy para que no intente escapar o caerse por sus temblores- Solo deja que te recompense por tu esfuerzo Roy- dice con una sonrisa zorruna mientras acerca más su rostro al del chico.

Al final tanto esfuerzo valió la pena.

* * *

Lamento si quedaron Occ, pero adoro a estos dos.

Jason me recuerda a veces a Asami y Roy es tannn ajsdhoasflas

espero que les haya gustado


	3. Red Robin

\- ¿Flores?- pregunta avergonzado tomando el ramo de flores que se les es extendido.

\- Si bueno, ya sabes…eh visto a muchas personas haciéndolo y no tengo dinero para chocolates – responde avergonzado super boy.

\- Si bueno, es San Valentín...Connor ¿tú sabes lo que se festeja este día verdad?- Tim intenta esconder su vergüenza lo más posible.

\- Es el día en que se regalan cosas a las personas que te importan, como los amigos- El mayor no puede evitar reprimir un leve suspiro que escapa de sus labios, piensa que seguro fue una idea o comentario de alguna de las integrantes femeninas del equipo. Connor al ser nuevo en estos temas lo abra malinterpretado.

\- Si bueno tienes razón, aunque es más una excusa comercial para vender chocolates. Pero esas personas que te importan es más a un nivel sentimental – Si a Tim le hubiera dicho unos cuantos meses atrás que se sentiría decepcionado porque un clon confundió sentimientos con amistad en San Valentín, se hubiera replanteado mejor el liberarlo de la cápsula.

\- ¿Senti…mental?

\- Si bueno ya sabes, tu novia o novio. Esa persona que no te deja pensar en otra cosa que no sea él, por el cual haces o dices cosas tontas y te pones nervioso cuando esta cerca. Quieres estar siempre cerca de él, no te gusta que otros llamen más su atención que tú, quieres tomarlo de la mano siempre…besarlo…- Las palabras se le cortan al ver el rumbo que había tomado su explicación. Tim se reprime por decir esas cosas, la vergüenza y los nervios se ven claramente reflejados en sus rojas mejillas. Mira las flores como intentando encontrar la calma y seguridad que se le fue arrebatado.

\- Ya entiendo- habla el hijo de Superman luego parecer haber procesado la información dicha por su compañero- En ese caso creo que tendré que traerte flores todos los días de San Valentín.

\- ¿Qué? P-pero ¿Por qué?- pregunta al borde de un ataque el joven maravilla.

\- Pues porque tú eres la persona más especial en mi vida y a la única a la cual haría todas esas cosas- responde sonrojado con una gran sonrisa antes de irse volando dejando solo a un muy avergonzado petirrojo.

* * *

El amor joven, estos dos siempre me dieron mucha ternura

Incluso mientras lo escribía me daban ataques de ternura por pensar en sus expresiones.

Lamento los errores que captaron sus beios ojos y ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen.

Tampoco se muy bien donde poner este fanfic, pensaba que tenía que hacerlo como un crossover o en la categoría de la Yooung Justice pero ya ven.


	4. Robin

Occ a un demonio salvaje

* * *

\- ¿Enserio me lo das?

\- B-bueno si no los quieres no los agarres – maldición esta se está volviendo muy vergonzoso- ¡Solo tómalos mierda! "TT"

\- Cualquier otra persona se hubiera asustado hasta ofendido, pero ese no era el caso de Colin quien ya tenía experiencia como amigo del nuevo Robin.

\- Esta bien, no tienes que desesperarte – reírse enfrente y del demonio era jugarse la vida – De todas formas no puedo negarme ante esa cara

\- Definitivamente estaba queriendo morir.

\- ¿Acaso quieres que te mate?

\- Jajajaja

\- TT – carajo incluso así de molesto sigue viéndose lindo, sus pecas resaltan mucho cuando pone esa sonrisa…. ¡Demonios pero que estoy diciendo! Ya incluso hablo como el estúpido de Richard o la nena de Drake.

\- Vaya saben deliciosos – agrega algo como "¿Las hiciste tú?" pero no se entiende muy bien por hablar con la boca llena.

\- Termina de tragar

Aunque dijera eso, su mirada iba el más simulado que podía hacia su compañero mientras este devorada todos los bombones la forma de su rostro.

\- Y por supuesto que las hice yo – si me dice niña o algo lo mato.

\- Vaya incluso sabes hacer dulces como estos, eres realmente increíble. Enserio eres la persona más genial que conozco y agradezco todos los día el haberte conocido – lo exclama con una enorme sonrisa, casi parecía que brillaba.

Es tan brillante hasta para el joven Damian quien tiene que apartar su sonrosado rostro.

\- Solo lo dices porque te hice comida, si no mal recuerdo eres súper fan de mi padre ¿O será que me amas más a mí que a él? – ahora seguro no podrá ni responder de la vergüenza, quizás ni siquiera tenga el valor de mirarme.

\- No lo digo solo porque me dieras comida, en verdad pienso que eres increíble y por supuesto que te amo más que a tu padre.

\- Demonios TT - ¿por qué tiene que decir cosas tan vergonzosas? No puede ser mi cara esta roja, ¿por qué se ríe acaso lo noto? Jodeeeeer contrólate…

Un beso, solo un corto beso en la mejilla fue todo lo que necesito Colin para derrumbar al compañero de Batman.

\- ¡¿P-p-p-p-pero por qué?!

\- Bueno, sentí que también tenía que darte algo.

La cara de Damian era todo un poema y en sonrojo de su amigo competía con su cabello.

Ambos notaron lo ridículo que se veían y soltaron una risa que se transformó en carcajadas.

\- Ya que sabes cocinar ¿Me cocinaras cada vez que visite tu casa?

\- No abuses de mí, aparte que para eso está Alfred.

\- ¿Tu mayordomo? Ósea que soy la primera persona a la que le cocinas. Me siento tan honrado.

\- Mierda por qué mejor no te callas de una puta vez.

\- Tu cara esta roja jajaja

\- Suficiente voy a matarte.

* * *

Es un ángel y Dami lo sabe

No sabía si tenía que hacer con Colin o Jon, pero aún no me he leído ni un cómic con Jon así que traje a Colin de los muertos.

 _Enserio quiero que lo metan, su ausencia me condena_

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aca y nos vemos en la próxima.


End file.
